villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bagul
Bagul also known as Buhguul and Mr. Boogie, is the main antagonist of the 2012 horror film Sinister, and its 2015 sequel Sinister 2. He is an ancient, pagan Babylonian deity who consumes the souls of human children. He possesses a realm of his own and can travel into the mortal world via images of himself. He was portrayed by Nicholas King. History Bughuul appears to share many similarities with Moloch, a pagan deity venerated by Canaanites and Ammonites. Moloch, like Bughuul, is a Middle-Eastern pagen deity that requires children sacrificed by burning and has demonic traits. Also, on the Sinister Facebook page, Bughuul is described as the "brother of Moloch" and shares a back story: Bughuul mimicked Moloch's worship and child sacrifice rituals before Moloch furiously shut Bughuul's mouth with ash for all eternity. On the same page, which shows the symbol of Bughuul, there are references towards Baal and Tlaloc, two pagan deities. Baal was venerated by the Semetic-Levantine people and is viewed as a demon in Judaism and Christianity. Tlaloc was considered to be a benevolent fertility god in Aztec mythology but required the sacrifice of children and their hearts in return for rain and crops. Known Crimes In modern times, Baguul began manipulating children into using Super 8 footage to record themselves murdering their families, so he could use each of these films as his portal into the real world. Each family that was murdered had previously lived in the former family's house. Once they moved, Bagul would manipulate their children in to killing them. Each recording of the families' murders were given titles: ''Sininster'': *''Pool Party '66: Baghul had a young boy tie his family onto pool chairs and each of them into the pool until they’d drown to death in 1966. *BB Q '76: Had the boy chain his family inside a car and set the car on fire, burning them to death. *Lawn Work '86: Has the daughter run a lawn mover over her family as their tied to the ground, killing them. *Sleepy Time '98: Has Christopher Miller strap his family to their beds and then kill them by slitting their throats. *Family Hanging Out '11: Has the 10 year old daughter Stephanie tie her family to a tree branch by nooses, and then cuts the branch supporting them, which causes it to pull them upward, killing them. *House Painting '12: After true crime novelist, Ellison Oswalt, had moved into Stephanie's house with his family to investigate the murders, he moves into back into his old house after the Bagul had been haunting him. His youngest daughter, Ashley, is manipulated by Bagul into drugging Ellison, and the rest of her family (her mother and her brother Trevor) so she can axe them to death and then paint the walls with their blood. ''Sinister 2: Coming Soon! Trivia *In the alternate ending of Sinister 2, after Doctor Stromberg, the missing Professor Jonas' replacement, was smashing a ham radio in his backyard he brought home from his office, knowing it will signal the coming wrath of Bagul upon him or anyone else next. After that he drinks his coffee and later suddenly finds glowing green liquid inside his coffee cup (same thing happened to the late Ellison Oswalt), and loses consciousness. A small blonde girl in a pink dress, revealed to be Dr. Stromberg's daughter, came into his room with a blunt hammer as a murder weapon in her hand. She turns a ham radio that suddenly appeared in the room, and repeats the coordinates "4-0-7, 9-6-2, 7-7-8-6-2" twice, before she killed her father as a sacrifice to Bagul. Category:Deities Category:Bogeymen Category:Collector of Souls Category:Immortals Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mute Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Forms Category:Trickster Category:Cult Leaders Category:Possessor Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Death Gods Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Unseen Category:Stalkers Category:Mutilators Category:Snuff filmer Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil from the past Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Torturer Category:Self-Aware Category:Homicidal Category:Predator Category:Siblings